Assassins
by lunastars
Summary: Song Fic/One Shot - Based on the song Assassin by John Mayer. When I heard the song I thought of Hawkeye and Black Widow. A possibility of how they could've met.


**My first song fic - I'd like to know what you all thought :)**

_I work in the dead of night_

_When the roads are quiet, no one is around_

_To track my moves, racing the yellow lights_

_To find the gate is open, she's waiting in the room_

_I just step on through_

The darkness consumes me, that's the way I like it. It's the way it has to be in order to stay safe and get the job done.

The average person would believe that darkness could obscure the path of an arrow. All I need to see is the intended target, after that my bow does the work.

Quiet roads and empty streets, just the way I needed it to be. Less people, less trouble. And a definite safe zone from people who could be tracking my whereabouts.

But the best reason for quiet roads and little to no people? A car. A small, average looking car on the outside. Speeding with it, not worrying about the lights or whatever else is around.

My speed does not falter until I reach the one house I'm after. It's slick, stylish and expensive. I notice that the latch is off the gate and the porch light is on. I check my bow is folded and secured away where she won't see it. I push the door open and step in. I find her waiting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her face. She pours me one and hands it over.

"Sit down," she tells me.

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_

_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_

_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again_

_But the sun came up again_

I stand where I am for a moment, contemplating what to do. The mission rules always state that you do the job the quickest and most efficient way possible. I royally screwed that up.

I also screwed up the other rules too. A assassin on no circumstances should show a target their face. The only acceptable time to show the target your face is right before you kill them. Another rule is to make sure no one can tie you to them or the crime scene. Well, after around six date nights I'd definitely broken the rules.

It was supposed to be easy. She was a regular in a bar not far from where we are now. I was supposed to find her, track her, kill her.

That didn't happen. Oh no. We kept making plans to see each other. That red headed beauty had managed to change who I was.

Every single time I would tell myself that I should kill her and leave but every time I brought up courage to do it it was too late. Morning arrived and the world came alive. I doubt tonight would be any different.

She smiles across the island at me. A strand of hair is curled between two of her fingers. She keeps tugging at it and her smile only grows.

"I made pasta," she tells me.

"Pastas good," I comment.

She hops expertly off of the counter. She goes to work on getting the pasta from the oven and putting it onto two plates.

We eat in silence and make it through half a bottle of wine before we retire to the living room. She sets on some slow music and we talk whilst finishing the rest of the bottle.

"You gotta go?" she asks. "Or are you gonna come upstairs with me?"

I gulp. One of the many traits she's brought out in me. "Upstairs sounds good to me."

She doesn't hesitated for a second. She jumps up excitedly and takes my hand within hers. She pulls me from my seat and drags me upstairs.

Before we even reach the bedroom her lips come crashing down on mine. I lift her up into my arms and she wraps her legs securely around my waist. I never let our lips part as I push the door open.

_Enter the morning light_

_To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine_

_In a little white room_

_Though I'm not alone, her head is heavy on me_

_She's sleeping like a child_

_What could I do_

I groan and open my eyes but have to close them almost instantly when I catch the light pouring into the room. My nose crinkles as I smell the wine from last night, it captures the entire room and I have the urge to throw up.

My eyes wonder around the bedroom. It's plain and organised, I notice that there's very little around. It reminds me of something but I can't quite place it.

I stretch out but feel a restraint. I look down and wander how I didn't realise earlier. There she is. Her legs cross over over mine and her arm warps around my waist. She shifts but her head rests easily on my chest. She looks so pure, so innocent, like an angel. I know now that letting her live was the best possible choice.

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone_

_You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone_

_Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again_

_But the sun came up again_

Now that my cover of darkness was gone I didn't feel the rush to move from where I was. There's no way I could finish the job now so I'd have go wait for my cover to come back.

My eyes soon grow wide and I look around frantically for my bow. If she sees that then the game is definitely up. I search the entire room till I see my satchel on a chair in the corner. I pull my bow out to examine it. When I see it in my hands something clicks.

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen_

_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing_

_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do_

_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_

This was my job, I had to kill her, it was who I was. It didn't matter how I felt for her or how she felt for me. In fact, this could help. If I made her feel safe then I could get to her without her even realising what hit her. I set my bow up and put an arrow in place. I take a deep breath before turning around to take my shot. Only I'm left facing a gun.

_Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe_

_Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything_

_Suddenly I know exactly what I did, but I can not move a thing_

_And suddenly I know exactly what I've done_

_And what it's gonna mean to me, mean to me_

_I'm gone_

I know now that I should've kept my guard up, done more surveillance. My breath hitches at the realisation of whats just happened. I remember the events of last night. I remember how it felt to have near me and have her protected. All these emotions I never thought I would feel had been woken by a target. No, an assassin.

I know now that letting her live and facing the consequences was a better choice than ending her life. I drop my bow to my side and look sadly in her direction. The gun stays pointed at me but slowly enough it's dropped. She closes her eyes and turns her face away. I know this is my cue, she's secretly giving me a chance.

I reach my hand out towards her but then draw it back. I swipe my bag off the chair and charge for the window, as I do I attach my safety arrow to my bow. I crash through it and ignore the shards of glass that fall around me. I manage to swivel round and fire the arrow. It embeds into the wall and I'm dangling on a safety wire. I scale the wall till I hit the bottom.

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen_

_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard _

_I'm an assassin and I had a job to do_

_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_

I mutter to myself as I reach the quietest place I can find: The park. I locate a bench and sit. I pack my bow into my bag. I was all those things I told myself I was but I wasn't the kind of guy who killed the woman he loved.

I didn't something unexpected and brought my phone out. I sent a text. A text to say my mission was gone, that I'd killed her. I couldn't do the job but I didn't want anyone else to do it either.

_She's an assassin_

_She's an assassin_

_She's an assassin_

Suddenly it all hit me, how could I have not seen the signs? It was so easy to talk to her and gain her trust. It was like she wanted me to trust her. I was her target. Then once that happened she made me feel safe and wanted. She made me want to come to her. I was definitely her target. Then the bedroom, I know why it seemed so familiar. I had a room just like it, a place with little in it so it was easier to move on. I really was her tar-

"You didn't get too far," she whispered in my ear, the confidence radiating off of her.

I felt a jolt as she pushed the gun against my back through the gaps in the bench. I closed my eyes, if this was it then I'd welcome death willingly.

"You're not going to fight back?" she whispered. She seemed unsure now.

"No," I told her. "Why do you think it took me so long? Why do you think I didn't kill you the first chance I got?"

"'Cause you're not that good maybe?"

I shook my head. "Now, that hurt."

She chuckled. "You don't want to kill me?"

"Does it look like I do?"

I felt the gun pull away and I couldn't help but sigh with relief. However, suddenly my breath hitched as she pressed her lips to my neck.

I watch as she holds her hand out in front of me. She flips open a small cell phone and sends a text: Mission accomplished. I smile slightly as she put it away and kisses my neck again.

_**She's an assassin and she had a job to do.**_


End file.
